


Brief Talk

by You_are_perfect



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, One-Shot, how to make tag?, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John were chatting during their brisk walk at the park</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brief Talk

"What am I to you, John?"

"Pardon?"

Sherlock and John were having a brisk walk at Sunday evening. It was John's idea since both of them were having a very boring time in their own flat. In order to prevent Sherlock from doing something nonsense that would make John crazy, the doctor suggested that they should go out and the detective agreed with it.

As they were stumbled at the park, both of them sat the bench under the tree. It was cloudy day but there is no sign of rain that will come. John quirked his brows when he heard John's question to him. Why should he question about him to me? John asked himself about it. 

Sherlock chuckled when he saw the confused face from John. It was utterly adorable for him and he cannot resist himself from pinch his cheek. As the black-haired detective pinched both of his cheek, the blonde-haired doctor just pouted with it. When he finished pinched his own lover's cheek, he repeated his question again "I asked you, what am I to you in your mind?"

John stared his grey eyes, took his times to answer it back. After he got the perfect answer with it, he replied "*You're like a rocket in my mind, that's waiting to define everything no one knew*" John satisfied with his answer, although it was Sherlock who turned into blur face "What's that suppose to mean?"

"It means that you the only person that can make my life crazier than before and you also the only one who know everything about me perfectly unlike other people" John explained it to him. Sherlock smiled for the answer and lie down his head on John's shoulder. John stroked his hairs softly and gazed himself to the skies. As Sherlock just want to nuzzle closer to John, the doctor asked the same question to him "How about me, Sherlock?"

"For me, *you stick like a poster on my wall as if you don't wanna move*" 

"Care to explain it?"

"You are always in my mind. I cannot get rid of you from my mind even for a second only. Plus, I don't even want to let you go in mind too" Sherlock sit up and tugged him closer into him. The doctor seems comfortable with it when he wrapped his hand around the detective's waist. Sherlock sighed and confessed something to John "Sometimes John, I don't understand why you still prefer me to become your lover" 

John stunned with that and watched him deeply in his face. "Why should you think of that? I love you, and you still hesitated with that?"

"No John. It just… A lot of people despised me and called me freak. *I got no money in my pocket*. Even my own brother, we treated each other like rivals. You deserve someone better than me" The sadness started to showed itself at Sherlock's expression.

John shook his head and tried to comfort him "Sherlock, I accept you whoever you are. Even my sister and I not closed enough with each other. I've got *nobody to rock with but you*"

"*But you know me that I don't seem to roll* with that. I just… I don't know" Sherlock take a breath and continue again "You are too perfect for me, John. How can a perfect man like you could accept me?"

John understands now. Sherlock was uncertain that he was capable for him. The blonde-hair guy pecked his lover's cheekbone and said "I don't care with that, Sherlock. I also felt the same like that, you know. You are amazing and fantastic, Sherlock"

As Sherlock just want to open his mouth, John quickly cut it "Nobody perfect, Sherlock. But *somehow we managed to get through*"

Sherlock smirked and quickly put a soft kiss on John's forehead. Sherlock asked him again with his random question again "Don't you have anyone that makes you feel like this before? I know that I'm not your first lover but I just want to know"

John sighed with that. He wants to avoid that question but Sherlock insisted him to answer it back. "Well, Sherlock" he said "*People come and people go and people gonna come some more* in my life. It's already written that they weren't for me. They were just past for me. I don't want to think about them when I have you forever" John hugged him tightly and put his head on Sherlock's shoulder. 

"What makes you separate with them?" John watched him in confused. Why Sherlock seems want to know more about his love's past. John wants to ignore the question but again, Sherlock want to know about it. "Well, *they pick a fight* with me and that's all. The next morning, we broke up"

"I'm sorry, John" Sherlock asked for apologize from John. His question must be irritated John enough. Sherlock stroked his back as he was trying to be nice with him. He was on top of the cloud nine when Sherlock being like this "*But it's alright*, Sherlock. I don't mind"

"But I just asked you the question that you don't want to remind about it"

John entwined their finger together and grabbed his hand tightly "Its okay, Sherlock. *At least I get to see you tonight*" Sherlock brought his hand up and kiss John's hand softly. He mutters something when he kissed his lover's hand "*Tonight*"

Sherlock suddenly stands up and took John's hand. John almost falls down to the detective but he managed to balance himself. Sherlock grabbed both of John's shoulder and asked something in huskier tone to his ear "Want to go to our flat now?"

John was giggling when he felt some air from Sherlock breath to his ear. John nodded in agreement "Yes, flat now". Both of them made their way home quickly to their flat. They don't take the cabbie because the distance between the park to the flat not long enough, it just only take about 5 minutes. They insisted to enjoy their time being together when walked at the park

As they were walking, Sherlock caught a glimpse of a teenage girl that read a newspaper with her friend. In front of it, there was a picture of him and John in it. Sherlock poked John and showed him a group of girls that reading the newspaper at the park. John was almost laughed and made a comment about that "*I can't believe we almost got famous for nothing, baby*. These girls are reading about us in it, they don't care other important content in it"

Sherlock agree with that and reminded him something about one of his memory with John about the media "Remember when the press tried to take our picture when we just want to get out from the court. *You came the last minute of panic to save me* when you tried your best to disguise ourselves as one of the police" 

John burst his own laugh when he remembers that memory back. It was funny because no one knew the police that wear yellow jacket and the hat was Sherlock and him. "Yeah, I can still remember that. Good thing that Lestrade doesn't know about it" he paused for a while and then he talked back "*I can't believe we almost got paid for nothing baby* when the media tried to offer some money for us in order to get interview my detective" 

"But then, you refused to cooperate with them" Sherlock still can remember when the media was asking permission from John in front of their flat but somehow, he managed to rid off them.

John nodded with that and told him the reason "Money not important for me, even the popularity. You also don't care with that too. I don't care anything with that *cause even if they go away, I got the feelings that you're gonna stay* with me"

Sherlock kissed John's blonde hair and ruffled it tenderly "I be lost without my blogger. Even if you don't post anything about our case in your blog, I don't mind. As long we were together" Sherlock gripped his hand to John and slow down his movement. 

John wrapped both of his hand around Sherlock's left arm and holds it strongly as if he was clinging to Sherlock. Sherlock enjoyed the expression on John's face when John was clinging to him. "You know, the first time I met you, *It's like I'm picking up a miracle off a sidewalk*"

John stared at Sherlock and asked him "Why do you think like that?"

"I know everything about you while you not. And just from the first day we met, both of us started to attract with each other. You really *like kitten in the box* that a kid pick up off a sidewalk."

John stopped his steps and stared at Sherlock in confused for a while. Sherlock burst his tears out when he saw that face. John' face in confused was really adorable and it was one of his favourite things of John. "*Don't contemplate yourself, you say* you hate it" he said it while pinched John's nose. John replied it with a tickle at Sherlock's sensitive spot. Sherlock laughed hysterically for a while when John tickled him at his sensitive spot and quickly put off his hand from the doctor's nose. 

John laughed back at him and tell him something "The reason that I attracted with you *cause you're all you've got*. You really are the first amazing man that I've ever met"

Sherlock shook his head and tried to deny it "*I'm a sad and get pathetic at the same time unlike you*, John. I easily annoyed the people surrounding us except you. But everyone that hang out with you are accepted you. When you feel pity with the victim of our case, I'm the only one who enjoyed with the murders"

"*Baby you've got no move* with emotion at that time" 

"*And you think I'm good at what I do*?" Sherlock cocked his brows when he said that. He already shows to John on their early day that he was not good with things that had to do emotion. But now since he met John, he can understand a bit about feelings and something like that. At least he got improvement than before. 

"You know, Sherlock…"

"Yes, John?"

John took a breath, gaining confidence before continue his words "People always assumed that I'm the fragile, vulnerable and weak. But with you, they know that I was strong, fast and brave too. Really Sherlock, *you're like a rocket in my mind, waiting to define everything about me* to everyone out there"

"Well my doctor, *you're like a poster on my wall, sticking don't wanna fall*. You never leave me alone and always stay with me" Sherlock leaned closer and plant a chaste kiss on John's soft lips. John moaned when Sherlock do that with him. The kiss from him always wonderful and it was like John was melting inside him. 

They both really enjoyed the kiss and don't realize they were already in front of their flat at that night.

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my first song-fic from (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_AhjjDVVmik) I hope you all can enjoy it and accept this. This is unbeta)


End file.
